


Palindrome

by shnuffeluv



Series: The Word of the Day Is... [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Palindromes, Silly Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Rupert argues with a girl. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Word of the Day Is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953346
Kudos: 20





	Palindrome

"So...let me get this straight," Rupert said. "Your name is Eve Cirric."

"Yes," the girl said.

"You're saying your names aren't palindromes," Rupert said.

"Yeah," she said, crossing her arms. "They're not."

Rupert made a noise in the back of his throat. "But...they're spelled the same backwards and forwards! That's all a palindrome is!"

The girl growled. "I can't believe you! You royal types are all the same!"

"For what it's worth, Eve, _I_ believe you," Amir said from beside Rupert.

"Traitor," Rupert muttered.

 _"Thank_ you!" Eve exclaimed, storming off.

"You don't really believe her?"

"Of course not."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated.


End file.
